horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love It (Lil Pump and Kanye West song)
"I Love It" is a song by American rappers Kanye West and Lil Pump, featuring guest vocals by American comedian Adele Givens. The song was produced by West himself alongside DJ Clark Kent and frequent Lil Pump collaborator CBMix, with additional production by Ronny J. The track was written by West, Lil Pump, and American rapper Smokepurpp. Lyrics 'Cause you know in the old days They couldn't say the shit they wanted to say They had to fake orgasms and shit We can tell niggas today: "Hey, I wanna cum, mothafucka!" You're such a fuckin' ho, I love it (I love it) You're such a fuckin' ho, I love it (I love it) You're such a fuckin' ho, I love it (Love it, love it) (I'ma fuck a bitch, tell her cousin) Your boyfriend is a dork, McLovin (Dork) (McLovin; ooh, ooh, ooh) I just pulled up in a Ghost (Ghost) Fucked that bitch up out in London (Up out in) Then I fucked up on her cousin Or her sister, I don't know nothin' (Uh-uh, woo) And my niggas gettin' ignorant Like a lighter, bitch, we ignant (Ignant, yeah) All this water on my neck Look like I fell when I went fishin' (Fell!) So much diamonds on my bust down Ooh, fuck, what's the time? (Where we at?) Me and Smokepurpp sippin' drank (Purpp!) Ooh, fuck, she take lines (Lines) You're such a fuckin' ho, I love it (I love it, scoop!) You're such a fuckin' ho, I love it (I love it) You're such a fuckin' ho When the first time they ask you if you want sparklin' or still? Why you tryna act like you was drinkin' sparklin' water 'fore you came out here? You're such a fuckin' h— I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck (Whoop!) I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck (Whoop!) I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck (Whoop!) I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck (Whoop!) I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck I like my dick sucked, I'll buy you a sick truck I'll buy you some new tits, I'll get you that nip-tuck How you start a family? The condom slipped up I'm a sick fuck, I'm inappropriate I like hearin' stories, I like that ho shit I wanna hear mo' shit, I like the ho shit Send me some mo' shit, you triflin' ho bitch (Bitch, bitch, bitch) You're such a fuckin' ho, I love it (I love it) You're such a fuckin' ho, I love it (I love it) 'Cause you know in the old days They couldn't say the shit they wanted to say They had to fake orgasms and shit We can tell niggas today: "Hey, I wanna cum, mothafucka!" Why It Sucks #The lyrics are just awful and gross. They go into explicit details about having intercourse with a lot of girls, how they love one night stands, and sexual acts. The lyrics also state how some girls maybe a prostitute, but they like that about them, and that they would buy you anything and get you plastic surgery. The song may have been like this because it was made for the PornHub awards. #It's just another typical dirty rap song that no one asked for or wanted. #The song is slightly misogynistic and very objective towards women. #Too much swearing and inappropriate words. #Although Gucci Gang may have been a bad song, this tops it as the worst Lil Pump song. The only Lil Pump songs worse than this are his earlier songs - his self titled song, Elementary, Had and Finesse the Pack. #Kanye's appearance and verse is just embarrassing for his career. #The music video, although liked by a lot of people for it's "Roblox Reference" is just boring and trash. #The beat was actually ripped off from David Morales's 1991 remix of Alexander O’Neal’s“ What Is This Thing Called Love.” #The song also features Adele Givens who gives a per-recorded spoken word from 1992 at the beginning and end of the song, but it's just about her shaming people who have fake orgasms and how she wants to cum which is just a disgusting way to start and end a song. #Lil Pump and Kanye West's costumes look so stupid, in fact, they look like Roblox characters, which made this song a meme. #The cover art is garbage. #The live performance #There are versions that are worse than this. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is actually quite catchy and addictive. # The melody is pretty good Music Video Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:Kanye West Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Annoying Songs Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Overly Sexual Songs